


Paramour

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Abomination Vault Spoilers, Fluff, I can't believe I forgot to post this, Lilith is a horrible mother and I love her, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith and Death are both very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paramour

 

You dart out of the way with practiced ease, and Dust perches on your shoulder as Death slays another demon. In his reaper form, nonetheless. You press one hand to your chest in unabashed amazement, smiling brightly.

That should not be as pretty as it is.

Especially considering how downright terrifying his reaper form is. You're pretty sure just his scythes' blade is the same size as you are, but you know by now Death won't hurt you. Threaten to, definitely, especially when your human limitations prove inhibitive. You can usually manage with a little creative thinking though, and Death _has_ loosened up since you first arrived in the Tri-Force. Your presence is apparently some kind of horrible mistake on the Crowfather's part, but hey. You're not gonna ask him to fix it.

Besides, Death thinks you're useful and you think he's the coolest person you've ever met. A win-win in your opinion.

Dust jumps off your shoulder to scavenge when the demons falls, and Death returns to normal in a whirl of magic that makes your skin prickle. You shudder.

"Thanks for the warning." He says gruffly, moving his hand in front of you before adding, "You can come out now, Lilith."

You're not surprised by either the mad queen or Death's protective gesture (although the latter makes you feel like there's sunshine under your ribs). You knew this scene was near, although you couldn't remember the map well enough to know the specifics.

You do have to admit Lilith's entrance is a lot more impressive in real life. The whole immune to lava thing still blows your mind. You just hope she shakes it off before trying to getting friendly though. You know the score, after all.

"Do you blame me for hiding?" She purrs, eyes only for Death. "You are Death, wherever you ride, no one is safe."

You shift closer to the Horseman in question irritably, although from the glance you receive they probably assume it to be fear that motivates you. Death, for one, doesn't seem to mind when you press his hand against your middle. Loose enough for him to pull away and fight, of course, but nonetheless comforting.

And Lilith's expression is _pretty great_ too. "Except for this tiny thing, apparently." She hums, slinking closer. "Not even your mother."

You smother your laughter with your free hand, while Death growls, "You are not... My mother."

You don't think you've heard him use that tone before. He's pissed.

"Did I not create Absalom from the mingled dust of angels and demons? And from that first nephilim, were the rest not formed?" Her caress turns into a half-hearted smack, although Death seems more annoyed than pained. "They were brothers of the Horsemen, and yet when the riders slaughtered the Nephilim, only you showed remorse."

 _You'd feel bad putting down a rabid dog too, that doesn't mean it isn't for the best_. You grind your teeth together, remaining silent. There's no point in intervening. Death won't fall for her manipulation tactics, and yelling at her will only make you a target. Something you _definitely_ don't need to be.

"Why did you not cast their souls into the Abyss as the Council ordered?" Lilith continues, making to press her hand to the shards. Death shoves her hand away before she does, but she acts unaffected as she walks away (good plan). "Why spare their souls... If not to one day undo your sin?"

Death's hand curls into a fist, _"My_ sin!?" Even Lilith flinches when he raises his voice. You're much less afraid of his temper than you are _concerned_ though. "This corruption was born in Absalom! It rises from him like a black tide and you, mother, must help me stop it! Where is the demon key?"

"Death." You say, quietly. He doesn't glance your way, but he takes a deep breath. _Progress_ , you cheer internally.

"In Samael's keeping. But he is gone now, and the key has vanished." Lilith, for one, remains cold as ice. You have to respect how chill she is.

"He's not gone." You correct, mostly to yourself. He's imprisoned, and looking to make a killer comeback.

"Oh, don't worry, child. Time, like sin, can be undone." Lilith continues without pause. You wonder if she's purposely ignoring you at this point.

She goes through her usual speech while you consider this, and Dust hops from Death's to your own shoulder when the Horseman moves. You give the cat-sized bird his due pets, and he leans into your hand affectionately.

"Who's my sunshine?" You coo. He squawks something that sounds an awful lot like 'Dust' in reply, and you smile brilliantly. "Death!" You call, looking over to find them both already looking your way.

 _Well_.

At least Death seems much calmer when he asks, "Must you baby my crow?"

"Of course. He's my baby." You reply smugly, unable to keep the grin off your face.

"What a strange creature." Lilith interrupts.

You try not to fidget as she drifts closer, distracting yourself with a quick, "I'm human, actually."

"Not one of our humans." She hums contemplatively. "What will you do while Death is in the past, little one?" She brings her hand up to your jaw, the same gesture she used on Death and you can feel her magic. It's not like Death's, which is familiar and more like static zaps on your skin. Her's is harsher and teetering on the edge of being painful.

The worst part is that you're not quite sure you don't like it. Which, is more than likely because of the magic.

You blink and try to tilt your face away. "P-probably hang out with the Crowfather?"

"Lilith." Death warns.

She ignores him. "You are welcome to stay with me."

 _Well, okay then_.

You pull a face, but you're unable to come up with a proper response. You don't wanna piss her off or something. But you also do not want to spend any 'one-on-one' time with your crush's not-mother.

"I- I'm good. I mean, thank you, I guess? That's a flattering offer, but... No." You force the words past your lips, looking anywhere but directly in front of you.

She pauses, and a super quick glance tells you she's downright perplexed, her head tilted to the side curiously.

"Are you done propositioning the human then?" Death asks, his voice betraying amusement.

"How..." She begins, eyes narrowing. She apparently thinks better of questioning it right now though, finally just saying, "I suppose. Do prepare yourself. I doubt Samael will be pleased to see you. He always was the jealous type."

"Oh my god." You snort. Dust hops off your shoulder preemptively. He doesn't like to try and balance if you're moving too much.

Her eyes flicker back to you, a smirk appearing, "Lilith is fine, dear one."

This makes you actually laugh, bringing both your hands up to your mouth to cover your smile. Lilith's own grin is hesitant, as if she isn't quite sure how to smile without an ulterior motive.

You're still laughing as you rejoin Death, asking, "We gonna go back to the tree first then? I'm sure Crowfather will wanna hear this." Fast travel is a total myth 'irl', by the way. Although Death claims its very similar to what you describe when you fall asleep on the way back. You figure if he can murder while riding a horse, he can make sure you don't fall off.

"...Yes." He answers, and his eyes squint in such a way you think he's smiling.

You don't think much of waving Lilith goodbye as the two of you depart. Death, on the other hand, only casts her one last glare.

"That was interesting." You say, as soon as you're sure she's out of earshot.

"That's one way to describe her." He says. "How did you resist her magic?"

You raise your eyebrows. "What?"

"Her offer. You don't think she wins people over with her limitless charm, do you?" He explains dryly.

"Oh. Because." You shrug. "I'm like that angel in the Abomination Vault, I guess."

"Hadrimon had a paramour." Death snorts. "And he is not someone to imitate."

You have to take second to prevent yourself from making a bad 'yeah, they're a pretty good band' joke that Death is certain to be confused by.

Instead, you laugh, "I mean in the sense I'm in love, but whatever. You have a really weird way of looking at things. As if _I'm_ going to try and murder. I can barely stomach killing a demon, you know that."

Death falls silent, turning around to face you. "You're what?"

"What?" You repeat.

Death heaves a long suffering sigh. "You're in love. With who?"

"Oh." You smile. "Death."

"Yes." He responds, obviously thinking you're purposely being difficult. _He really doesn't get it._

"Death."

He only blinks, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Oh my god. You really wanna know? Come here," You snicker, holding one hand up. He knows that's your signal for 'get down here', and leans down to accommodate. Usually he'd make some sort of comment on your height too, but it seems he's anxious to figure out you're so enamored with.

He does, however, feel the need to inform you, "There is no need for this. No one can overhear."

"It's the principle." You hum, hesitating only the slightest bit before pressing your lips to his mask. Sure, it's not a kiss, but it gets the point across.

One that Death very obviously understands, you notice when you pull away. As if frozen, he stays right where he is, hunched over and leaning in for a secret.

You might be a little smug as you tell him, "You're the answer."

**Author's Note:**

> Death literally does not understand non family members liking him, let alone romantically. My poor guilt and self hatred ridden Horseman.


End file.
